Portable electronic accessories often include control electronics adapted to receive and respond to at least some user-initiated instructions for device operation. For example, user input is typically provided through physical input mechanism(s), such as buttons, microphones, touch sensors, etc. However, as portable device accessories decrease in size, space constraints create challenges in positioning physical input mechanism(s) in user-accessible locations and relative to other components on increasingly crowded printed circuit boards (PCBs).